supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Gilbert
Visit Gallery |} Elena Gilbert is the heroine, the protagonist and the main female character of The Vampire Diaries. She is an 18 year old vampire who was recently turned with Damon's blood. She was living with her adoptive brother and biological cousin, Jeremy at 2104 Maple Street but due to his hunter issues she had to move out. She is of now the last remaining of her family. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short istances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Elena has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a Werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli - '''She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels ofvampires to explode. *'Decapitation:The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'''Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. *'Werewolf Venom': It is lethal to vampires if it is ingested. If ingested, a vampire will start to feel sick and start hallucinating, normally of their biggest fears. *'Sire Bond': Elena is sired to Damon because she had feelings for him before she was turned, so will do anything Damon tells her. *'Hunter's Curse': If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented for decades until they kill themselves, or until the curse wears off. Name *Elena is a feminine first name of Greek origin ‘Ελενη (Elene) or ‘ελενη (Elene) which means "torch". The meaning of Elena is "the bright one" or "light". It is a variation of the name 'Helen.' *Gilbert, which is Elena's surname, is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). This personal name was very popular in England during the Middle Ages. Gilbert, as a first name, is a British Isles given name of Norman-French and Old German origins. Original spellings included Gislebert, Guilbert and Gilebert. The prefix, Gil-, comes from gisil, meaning "a noble youth", while the suffix, -bert comes from beraht, meaning "bright" or "famous". Variant spellings have evolved throughout Europe, including the Romance language version, Gilberto, and the Latin version, Gilbertus. The diminutive, Gil, is popular as a given name or nickname. Trivia *Elena wanted to be a writer for her profession unknown if she still wants to be. *Elena's mother, Miranda gave Elena her first diary when she was 9 and she started writing in her diary when she was 10 years old. *Elena used to be a cheerleader along with Bonnie and Caroline. *In the novels, Caroline hates Elena. In the series, Caroline and Elena are best friends. *In the novels, Elena becomes a vampire. In the series, it is Caroline who becomes a vampire first (second episode of the second season. 2x02). Elena became a vampire only in the finale of the Season 3. *In the novels, Elena has pale skin, light blonde hair and deep, blue eyes and is heavily Anglo-Saxon in appearance. In the series, Elena has light olive skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes and is exotic looking (due to her part Bulgarian background). *Elena is the only person who woke up as a human after dying with vampire blood in her system. This is because of the spell Bonnie put on Elena and John to bind their life forces together. *Elena is the only human that has neutralized three Originals (Elijah, Rebekah, and Mikael), but removed the dagger in two cases (Elijah and Mikael). *In both the books and the series, Elena drowns with vampire blood in her system after a vampire causes the vehicle to drive over the Wickery Bridge. In the books, it was Katherine; in the series, it was Rebekah. *All of Elena's kills as a human were Original vampires, with the exception of Alaric, who was a human when Elena first killed him, but became an Original later. Ironically, Elena was also responsible for Alaric's death as an Original because when Esther turned him she bound Elena's life with Alaric's. *Elena is the sixth main character to be turned into a vampire after Vicki, Caroline, Jenna, Tyler as a hybrid, and Alaric. *Elena is the fourth main female character to be turned into a vampire after Vicki, Caroline and Jenna. *Now that Elena is a vampire, she is the end of the Petrova bloodline and the last doppelganger to live. The Petrova doppelganger bloodline is now extinct. *She is in love with both Stefan and Damon just like Katherine was back in 1864. *Just like her predecessor doppelganger Katherine, Elena has feelings for both Salvatore brothers. However, like Katherine, she has repeatedly chosen Stefan. *Elena, along with Stefan and Damon, are the only main characters who has appeared in all episodes of the series. *It's been confirmed that it's Damon's blood who turned Elena in a vampire. So it is Rebekah who killed her as a human and Damon's blood who has turned Elena a vampire, she is the first to be turned into a vampire by three characters - **Meredith Fell injects vampire's blood to save her life from a cerebral hemorrhage (bleeding on the brain). **Damon Salvatore's blood turned Elena into a vampire. **Rebekah Mikaelson was the one who caused Elena's death by standing in the middle of Wickery Bride, causing Matt and Elena to drown underwater. *Elena wears her Lapis Lazuli daylight ring on her ring finger. Coincidentally, Elena also wears her daylight ring on her right hand like Stefan does. *Both times an Original has killed her as a human. *Her first kill as a vampire was Connor. *She is the third person in her family who have slept with Damon Salvatore. The first one is her ancestor Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) and the second is her own mother; Isobel Saltzman. *Elena had a hand in the death of 2 originals, Finn and Kol. *In Stand By Me, Damon uses his sire bond and tells Elena to switch off her humanity because of Jeremy's death. * Category:Female